


Keep Calm

by innerboo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Leila remembers her training.Dread Isle spoilers.





	Keep Calm

"I must inform Lord Hector of these events, if I hurry, I—"

Leila paused. What was she doing? No matter what, a spy must always have a clear head. She took a deep breath.

_The information is worthless in comparison to your life._

Lord Uther's words echoed in her ears. He was right. She was in enemy territory. Her first priority was to keep herself safe.

"Leila?" Leila turned to the voice.

"Lord Ephidel, how may I be of service?" She replied.

Ephidel eyed her up and down. Leila could feel her heart beat in her ears. She forced her breathing to normal, and held eye contact.

She had to get through this. After all, she still had to meet Matthew's parents.


End file.
